Chaos Collision
Chaos Collision is an umbrella action role-playing game developed by Lone Planet. Taking inspiration from Xenoblade Chronicles, Astral Chain, and Kingdom Hearts, it takes place in the same universe as its sister project, Synchronized Souls, albeit with a very different cast of characters overall. Story Prologue: A Treasured Discovery The Delvers, a band of archaeologists made up of the Avatar (name decided by the player), Falco "Revali" Lombardi, Vividria, and E-123 Omega, arrive on a ruined, yellow and purple planet known aptly as "The Junkyard". Having been led there via a map from a previous expedition, they've determined that a treasure they're after is here and could shed more light on the civilization of Endgia. Navigating the warped wasteland of the planet, they find that a decrepid old obsidian tower is still standing, and venture inside. Falco remarks about how there's nothing interesting here, to which Vividria responds by telling him that not every expedition is going to be exciting. As Falco and Vividria argue, Omega pulls the two of them apart and demands that they focus on the mission. Delving deeper into the labyrinth, the group is ambushed by strange draconic monsters that reek of purple energy. The Delvers recognize them as Endgia-native monsters, and battle them. Heading lower down, it seems to get darker, with purple lights lighting the way. The Avatar especially is nervous, remarking to their fellow Delvers that this is nothing like what they've been through before. As they near the end of the tunnel, two purple eyes can be seen. The eyes reveal themselves as the Ender Dragon, a monstrous creature locked away on the planet by the Endermen. The Delvers prepare to engage the beast, fighting it off as a team. At one point, it nearly overwhelms the Avatar but Falco manages to snipe it with an arrow, spitting at its corpse before the group moves forward. E-123 Omega remarks about how the dragon reminds him of the demons who built him, to which Vividria tells him to shut up about what the demons did to him. Eventually, the group reaches a large wall that features hieroglyphs depicting seven events: an Enderman crying, an Enderman shouting at another, an Enderman running fearfully, an Enderman staring at another with seething disgust, an Enderman attacking another Enderman, an Enderman thinking between two ideas, and an Enderman standing pridefully in front of others. Vividria immediately deduces that they're associated with despair, anger, fear, hatred, violence, doubt, and pride respectively. The Avatar notes that all of those emotions are negative, wondering why they're here. At that point, E-123 Omega notices that the hieroglyph depicting an Enderman staring at another with disgust seems to have skyscrapers in the background. Recognizing them as that of the planet Coruscant, he suggests that the group head there. The Avatar replies to Omega with confusion, mentioning how they barely escaped the Stormtrooper Dees the last time they were there. Falco then mutters that there's not much else for them to do, which Vividria agrees with. The Avatar then caves and decides to head there, not knowing that they're being watched. Characters Main Supporting Antagonists Gameplay Chaos Collision is an action role-playing game in which Seiko Howard, accompanied by up to three allies, ventures through the world battling enemies and making their way through the story. Combat takes place in real time and the player can move freely around the area, choosing targets to attack with their weapons and abilities. Chaos Collision takes a distinct path in terms of character archetypes with a job/vocation system inspired by the likes of Dragon Quest and Bravely Default, which allows the player to adapt to a vocation early on in the story and gain additional skills over time, unlocking sets of sub-vocations they can pick and choose from, incorporating abilities from their choices into their existing moveset. Combat itself is akin to both the Kingdom Hearts series and Xenoblade Chronicles, in which hack and slash gameplay is combined with the skillful use of abilities and Summons to turn the tide. Summons allow for powerful figures to aid you in battle, but must be obtained by defeating said characters in a battle and proving your worth to them. As you fight enemies, your allies will fight alongside you, and they can be controlled by the CPU or other human players. Any CPU allies can be asked to perform specific actions via the Ally section in the pop-up Command menu. Controls Controls are listed in the default control scheme provided when you first boot up the game, and apply to all platforms unless otherwise stated. Custom input layouts can be set up and added by the player, and the Steam and Epic Store versions of the game allow the use of a mouse and keyboard as well as console-based controllers. Specializations Within Chaos Collision, there exist multiple Specializations that act as the game's "class system" for the Avatar. Up to five of them can be equipped at once along with one Base Specialization, each of them granting two abilities, preferred and disliked weapons, and two passive traits. Each Specialization has its own advantages and disadvantages, so you'll need to skillfully plan which ones you want to use. In a way, you make your own class in Chaos Collision. Specializations are learned in multiple ways. *Several Specializations are rewarded as part of the story. *Specialization Manuscripts can be looted from enemies and treasure chests, and teach you that Specialization. *Some NPCs will teach Specializations for a fee. *Some Specializations are sidequest rewards. Base Specializations Base Specializations essentially define the base class you play. While they have no major disadvantages, they don't have much in the way of major advantages. Use them to help build your character. Sub-Specializations Sub-Specializations are the non-Base specializations in the game, and up to five can be equipped. However, they tend to have more disadvantages, but greater advantages. Sectors Within the universe of Chaos Collision, there lies many worlds the Delvers will visit, grouped within Sectors. Bosses Trivia *The overall aesthetic of Chaos Collision was designed as a parallel to the world of Synchronized Souls. **While Synchronized Souls is primarily based around a retro '80s movie aesthetic inspired by Stranger Things, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the works of Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, Chaos Collision adopts a notably more futuristic, cyberpunk style, with plenty of influence coming from the likes of Astral Chain, Gurren Lagann, and Space Patrol Luluco. **This is also shown in the game's soundtrack, which primarily consists of modern electronic music, whereas Synchronized Souls is mostly backed by old-school tunes inspired by Star-Lord's Awesome Mixtapes in the Guardians movies (albeit with some '90s/2000s hip-hop, pop, and metal to match up with Deadpool, Panty & Stocking, and Spawn, respectively). *A lot of the characters in the game were added with (a.k.a. Helena Harper), a close friend of the game's director , in mind. Princess Bowser and Queen Garnet in particular were inspired by Helena's own relationship with (a.k.a. Athena), and how Nimbus was able to learn from it that no matter how different two people might be, they can still find a middle ground and become a great couple because of that. **Nimbus also brought Inori Aizawa, Chuck D. Head, and Dame Samus Aran-Belmont into the fold as a homage to the Mysterious X Project series, a collaboration he was able to participate in with Helena and a few other friends. The series was a golden opportunity for Nimbus to do some early bonding with Helena, and it played a decent role in stirring up some nostalgic feelings within him and teaching him to branch out to other interests besides what he was already familiar with. Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Nucleo Games Category:V2 Games Category:Onyx Games Category:Sohnix MechaByte Games Category:Steam Games Category:Epic Store Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Xbox Series X Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Atari VCS Games Category:Explorer Media Compass Games